Kuroshitsuji fanfic Unjust Chapter 1
by rockerallheart
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are on a new case. Sebastian seems like something is bothering him...but what could it be? Sorry I am not good at summaries! hehe .
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler Fan Fic

Unjust Intro

"Young Master, you have received a new letter from the Queen." Said Sebastian handing the letter to Ciel.

The small boy looked upon the crest and slowly opened the letter. A troubled look fell upon his face.

"It looks as though we are going on a trip." Said Ciel in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Shall I prepare the carriage?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes and prepare my luggage, we may be staying a while."

"Sebastian. There will be of no word as to where we are going. I need to see this for myself."

"Yes, my Lord." He smiled wickedly and quickly left Ceil alone with his thoughts.

'_Could it be…'_

**Unjust: Chapter 1**

Ciel and Sebastian sat quietly in the carriage. "There is something troubling me about this case…" Ciel began.

"What precisely, master?" Sebastian inquired.

"This village, it is said to be a part of hell itself. It is cursed by a demon, a fox demon. Know anything?"

"I have heard of Felious but I have not yet had to chance to make his acquaintance. It is said that he is a terrible demon that used to terrorize the village, the people of the village were not permitted to leave and sometimes were used as a source of sick amusement for him. Until…"

"Yes? Until what?!"

"Until the village people were able to bind him."

"Bind…Him? How could mere humans do that? " Ciel said troubled.

"That I do not know. We'll be arriving soon Young master."

"Go to the village and see if there is anything the villagers will tell you."

"Yes, my Lord." With his devilish grin and leaped out of the carriage.

******Arrival at Scarlet village****

Sebastian was there already awaiting his master's arrival. The carriage stopped in front of the hotel and Sebastian opened the door for Ciel.

"What have you found out?"

"Let us get inside first then we shall discuss my findings."

This response puzzled Ciel but he obliged until they reached his room. Sebastian opened the door and closed it quickly.

"There is something troubling about this village." Sebastian began.

*** Dungeon***

"Hahaha! How foolish!" Cried a female voice followed by the sound of a whip slashing through the air and making contact with her naked body. There were no cries for help or yelps of pain. This place never allowed it. "You think you're worthy of eating today?! Really you do make me laugh!" Angela's purple eyes were menacing as she slashed the young red haired girl twenty more times before taking her leave.

Hot blood dripped down the girls' bare legs as she was left alone in her cage. This wasn't a room she didn't deserve to set foot in one as far as Angela was concerned. She couldn't remember the last time she was outside, how many days-months had passed since she was locked down here. All she remembered was that she was something to be hated and mocked for her very existence.

The girls' bright green eyes looked down at her stomach. There, that mark was the reason for all of her torment. The mark was a circle with a pentagram centered in it along with two snakes that intertwined the star. Her wounds were already healing thanks to the demon who was bound inside her.

"I need to escape…Felious…." The girl looked up with bright red eyes and gave a devilish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Ciel and Sebastian made their way to an old decrepit castle.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked Sebastian who merely bent the iron bars, like they were nothing at all, over the windows to break the glass to the basement of the castle.

"Quite sure, young master. We must hurry though I do not like the feeling I get from here."

Sebastian helped Ciel through the window and motioned Ciel to follow him. They made their way down a corridor towards a lit up stair case. This really was an old medieval castle. It seems as though time had stopped.

Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel and put his hand over his mouth. Ciel heard footsteps approaching them. There was something peculiar about the pace of them. They seemed frantic, stumbling every few steps. Sebastian peaked around the corner and put Ciel down.

Ciel peaked around the corner as well. He gasped when he saw a red headed girl on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. She was bleeding terribly from where her hands used to be.

Suddenly Angela appeared behind the girl that Sebastian was trying to help.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out after the demon.

"I knew I didn't like that the feeling I got from this place."

"Oh dear, you decided to fly away little birdie?" Angela said as she smiled evilly at the girl. "oh and what did you do to with your hands? OH! Here they are!" She said laughing as she threw them at her.

Sebastian looked unhappy to see Angela. He narrowed his red eyes, glaring at her. Of course she would be behind this.

"How did we know you were involved in this?" Sebastian laughed getting his knives ready for Angela.

The young girl laughed. "Thanks…" She said as she quickly assemble her hands back onto her arms. They merged perfectly and there was no hint that they were ever missing to begin with.

Angela looked at her disgustedly. "You're the epitome of unclean dear child. You need to be cleansed."

"Sebastian, I order you to take the girl and let's get out of here."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said as he grabbed the girl and Ciel.

Sebastian ran quickly and escaped the way they came. Strangely enough, Angela didn't chase them. That made Ciel nervous.


End file.
